SEX(Y) LOVER
by OliYunjae
Summary: Heechul mengajak Jaejoong untuk bersenang-senang di Bar, tapi Jaejoong malah mendapat pelecehan oleh seorang pria tampan. YUNJAE ! NC ! boyXboy ! newbie-Oline


**Title : Sex(y) Love  
Author : Oline  
Pair : Yunjae always  
Genre : tentuin sendiri  
Other cast : Heechul dan Hangeng**

**Diclaimer : This story purely mine, Yunjae's not mine.**

**WARNING ! **

**NC21+ Vulgar language !** **Don't Like Don't Read !**

**I've warned you**

**:::YUNJAE:::**

_**"Menjadi dewasa itu sulit."  
**__-my quote_

.

.

"Jaejoong !,"

Jaejoong-pria cantik bertubuh langsing nan elok itu menoleh kebelakang dimana seorang pria cantik berpenampilan 'seksi' memanggil dirinya.

"_Ye hyung_ ?," Balasnya, ia membungkuk sedikit menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada _sunbae_nya itu.

"Kau ikut aku hari ini," Ucap pria cantik tadi, itu mutlak sebuah perintah membuat Jaejoong-pria manis itu menganga heran.

"Apakah harus _hyung_ ? Hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan tugas makalah untuk hari sabtu." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya besok. Bukankah itu masih dua hari lagi ?," Tanya Heechul-pria cantik tadi.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi?,"

Jaejoong akhirnya menghela nafas perlahan sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Heechul tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

"Oke ! Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8, aku jamin disana akan menyenangkan,"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit berat hati menerima tawaran Heechul. Ia tahu, Heechul pria yang liar. Ia sangat disukai banyak pria disekolah maupun diluar, Jaejoong bukannya tidak suka pada Heechul namun Jaejoong hanya sedikit sayang.

Kenapa Heechul memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk hal seperti 'itu' ?

.

.

**08.00 am KST**

**Tin tin**

Jaejoong segera meraih tas kecil dari atas tempat tidurnya setelah mendengar bunyi klakson mobil Heechul. Sekali lagi ia menatap penampilannya didepan cermin, ia tersenyum melihat baju kaos berwarna hitam serta celana skinny jeans berwarna putih kini melekat pas ditubuhnya.

Ia kemudian meraih syal abu-abunya karena ia takut akan kedinginan nantinya.

"Jaejoong sayang, Heechul sudah menunggumu diluar."

Jaejoong menoleh menatap ibunya yang kini berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri ibunya.

"Oke _umma_. Aku akan segera pulang jam 10." Janji mencium pipi ibunya. Ia kemudian beranjak turun kebawah dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Heechul yang sudah duduk manis disofa rumahnya.

"Maaf lama _hyung_," Ucap Jaejoong tidak enak hati saat melihat Heechul beberapa kali melirik jam tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi tunggu, apa itu pakaianmu ?," Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk pakaian yang digunakan Jaejoong.

"Ini ? Tentu saja ini pakaianku _hyung_."

"Bukan itu maksudku, aish ! Kita akan pergi ke'klub malam sayang, bukan tamasya. Ayo ikut aku!," Ajak Heechul sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong paksa.

Ia rasa, ia harus me'remake penampilan Jaejoong.

.

.

"Bagaimana?,"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada, membuat Heechul meringis melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Aish~jangan ditutup Jae ! Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi !," Ucap Heechul sambil membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadap cermin. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Jaejoong kini memakai baju V-neck hitam rendah, serta celana skini jeans dengan aksen robekan-robekan kecil diarea pahanya sehingga mengekpose paha putih pria manis itu.

"A-apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan_ hyung_ ?," Tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu, ia menarik-narik leher kaosnya keatas guna menutup dadanya yang sedikit tereskpose.

"Sudahlah~aku yakin pasti bakal pria tampan yang suka padamu disana nanti." Ucap Heechul sambil kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong seenak perutnya kedalam mobil.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah mengikuti Heechul, ia tahu ia tidak bisa melawan Heechul.

.

.

Bunyi bedebam musik dan orang-orang yang berdansa dilantai dansa membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia masuk kedalam klub malam. Ia terus mengikuti arah kaki Heechul melangkah melewati kerumunan orang yang tengan berdansa.

Jaejoong merinding tidak nyaman saat banyak pasang mata yang memandang lapar kearahnya, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya mengikuti Heechul hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan berukuran medium dengan sofa panjang yang berada disudut ruangan itu.

Jaejoong menatap kagum ruangan kaca transparan itu, ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang tengan berdansa dibawah dari ruangan ini. Ia menempelkan tangannya dikaca itu sambil mengagakan mulutnya.

"Kau suka tempat ini?,"

Jaejoong kaget saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara rendah seorang pria dibelakangnya, pria kelewat cantik itu segera membalik tubuhnya demi melihat seorang pria tampan berbalut jas hitam yang melekat sangat pas ditubuh manly'nya.

"K-kau siapa ? D-dimana Heechul _hyung_ ?," Tanya Jaejoong takut. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding kaca dibelakangnya.

Pria asing bermata musang itu tersenyum lalu menghisap rokok yang ada dimulutnya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya keatas.

"Heechul sedang berdansa bersama Hangeng." Jelas pria tampan itu santai. Ia menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan intens semakin turun kearea leher hingga sampai kekaki jenjang Jaejoong.

**'Sempurna,'** batinnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penjelasan pria asing itu segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding kaca itu dan melihat Heechul sudah asyik berdansa dengan gaya liar bersama seorang pria tampan berwajah oriental.

"H-Heechul _hyung_,"

**Grep**

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang menangkup pantatnya, ia tahu persis siapa pelakunya.

"J-jan..jang-an.." Lirih Jaejoong, wajahnya merona sampai telinga. Ini pertama kalinya bagian tubuhnya yang cukup private itu disentuh oleh seseorang, apalagi oleh seorang pria.

"Kenapa cantik ? Kau malu ?," Tanya pria asing itu, kini ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Ia menggesek-gesekkan penisnya kebelahan pantat Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong makin membelalakan matanya apalagi mereka sekarang berada diruangan berdinding kaca dimana orang-orang bisa melihat mereka berdua.

"J-Jangan..tuan." Pinta Jaejoong lagi sambil memejamkan matanya, ia sudah hampir menangis saat tangan pria itu makin naik menyentuh pinggulnya yang sensitif.

"Panggil saja aku Yunho,sayang." Ucap pria tampan bernama Yunho itu, ia mencium telinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

Ia sedang dilecehkan!

"Y-Yun-ho..ja-jangan.." Jaejoong sudah hampir menangis sambil menatap Heechul yang sedang berciuman dengan pria yang ia ketahui bernama Hangeng tadi, ia berharap Heechul melihatnya dan segera menolongnya.

"Jangan takut cantik, aku tidak akan kasar." Ucap Yunho dengan suara bassnya, ia mencium pipi Jaejoong dari belakang sedangkan tangannya sudah berpindah kearah dada Jaejoong yang cukup montok.

"Dadamu cukup besar untuk ukuran pria." Komentar Yunho sambil meremas kedua dada Jaejoong dengan pelan.

Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apalagi, ia terlalu takut. Air matanya mengalir membayangkan ia dilecehkan diruangan berdinding kaca ini dimana semua orang bisa melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau menangis?," Tanya Yunho saat melihat pundak Jaejoong bergetar. Ia kemudian membalik tubuh mungil Jaejoong demi melihat mata dan pipi pria cantik itu sudah basah.

"Hiks..hiks." Jaejoong terus terisak, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Namun kemudian Yunho menarik kedua telapak tangan pria cantik itu membuat wajah cantiknya kembali terekspose.

Mata besarnya memerah penuh dengan air mata, sedangkan hidung mancungnya memerah serta bibir kissablenya yang bergetar.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau mau minum dulu sayang ?," Tawar Yunho sambil mengelus leher Jaejoong.

"N-ne." Jawab Jaejoong takut-takut, paling tidak sekarang pria asing bernama Yunho tidak memperkosanya disini.

Mereka berdua duduk bersama disofa, Yunho terlihat ingin terus berdekatan dengan Jaejoong.

Kadang ia memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong dari samping atau bahkan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang. Pria itu bahkan sudah beberapa kali mencium pipi dan sudut bibir kissable pria manis itu.

_Poor Jaejoong, ia hanya mampu diam_.

Jaejoong terlalu takut hingga membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua pelecehan yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

"Kau masih SMA sayang?," Tanya Yunho sok akrab kepada Jaejoong. Ia menuangkan sebotol minuman kedalam gelas berukuran sedang.

"E-eum." Jawab Jaejoong kaku, ia hanya mampu memandang polos kearah Yunho yang kini memasukan sesuatu kedalam salah satu gelas itu.

"Kelas berapa ?,"

"D-dua," jawab Jaejoong singkat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kesofa saat kini Yunho kembali mendekatinya sambil memberikan segelas minuman yang Jaejoong tidak tahu apa.

"Kau masih terlalu muda, tapi aku suka. Kau seksi." Komentar Yunho sambil meminum minuman digelasnya. Ia memandang Jaejoong sekali lagi, pria cantik itu masih diam sambil memegang gelas yang masih penuh ditangannya.

"Ayo minum sayang," Ucap Yunho sambil mengarahkan minuman itu kebibir Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terpaksa meminumnya hingga habis.

"Ukhh..pahit !," Ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya panas dan lemas.

Matanya menjadi sayu, ia menyandarkan punggungnya kesofa dan memijit keningnya.

"A-akuu pusinggg.." Eluh Jaejoong, ia menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Pandangannya mulai sedikit mengabur, namun yang ia tahu wajah Yunho sangat dengan dengan wajahnya.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum puas melihat Jaejoong sudah berada dibawah kendalinya. Ia kemudian mematikan lampu didalam ruangan itu lalu kembali menghampiri Jaejoong. Ruangan itu kini hanya diterangi oleh lampu dari ruangan dansa.

"Kau akan jadi milikku malam ini, sayang." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi kenyal Jaejoong.

Pria tampan itu kemudian merebahkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong kesofa, ia kemudian beralih kecelana hitam Jaejoong lalu menarik turun celana jeans hitam itu turun hingga membuat Jaejoong kini hanya memakai kaos V-neck dan celana dalam bermotif hello kitty membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

"Astaga, kau lucu sekali." Komentar pria tampan itu.

Ia kemudian beralih melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya membuat otot-otot tubuh dan abs nya terlihat jelas. Yunho enggan membuka celananya, ia hanya membuka retslauting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari sana.

"Kau seksi sekali.." Puji Yunho kearah Jaejoong sambil menekuk kedua kaki Jaejoong, ia mencium telapak kaki putih Jaejoong sampai kedalam paha dalam pria cantik itu.

"_Mmmhh.._" Jaejoong mendesah tanpa sadar saat merasakan sesuatu yang menghisap paha dalamnya. Sedangkan Yunho tengah fokus memberikan gigitan kecil dan kissmark dipaha putih Jaejoong.

Pria tampan itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menunduk dan mencium bibir virgin Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong melenguh tanpa sadar.

"_Mmhh..nnggghh_."Yunho tersenyum saat merasa bibir Jaejoong yang kini-tanpa sadar-membalas ciumannya.

Ia menghisap, melumat dan bahkan menggigit bibir pink Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu. Ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan mendorong lidah Jaejoong mengajak lidah pria cantik itu untuk bergumul.

"_Mckppm..ckppkk.._" Bunyi kecipak ciuman sangat terdengar jelas diruangan itu.

Yunho kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pria tampan itu menegakkan tubuh dan melirik penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"Kau sudah tegang hanya karena ciuman ?," Tanya Yunho bodoh kearah penisnya. Padahal biasanya ia akan membutuhkan foreplay yang sangat lama untuk membuat penisnya ereksi.

Ia kemudian menggenggam penis besar dan panjangnya dan mengurutnya sedikit membuat urat-urat semakin terlihat jelas disekitar penis panjangnya.

"Mmmhh..Y-yunhooh.." Yunho yang sejak tadi fokus dengan penisnya menoleh kearah Jaejoong saat mendengar suara lembut pria itu memanggil namanya.

Ia memasang seringaian tampan dibibir seksinya lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang sudah mabuk hanya mampu memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Ia hanya mampu mendesah saat Yunho berkali-kali menghisap leher dan menyusu didada montoknya.

.

Yunho mengemut dada Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu. Ia mengurut-urut penis kecil Jaejoong yang kini sudah ereksi. Setelah puas menghisap dada Jaejoong pria itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai melanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya.

Ia meremas dada montok Jaejoong sambil mulai memasukan penis besarnya kedalam lubang perawan pria cantik itu. Yunho meringis saat merasakan lubang kecil itu sangat sempit, membuat Yunho berpikir bahwa lubang itu akan membuat penisnya lecet saking sempitnya.

Ia melirik Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar memasang wajah menderita, beberapa kali bibir pinknya meringis seiring dengan gerakan Yunho mendorong masuk penisnya memaksa agar penisnya muat kedalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Rileks sayang," Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pinggul Jaejoong, saat dirasa Jaejoong sudah rileks, Yunho kembali mendorong penisnya hingga akhirnya penis besarnya sudah seutuhnya masuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong.

"S-sakit..hiks..ahh..hiks." Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kini menangis sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangan putih pria cantik mencakar permukaan sofa itu mencoba mencari pelampiasan rasa sakit dibawahnya.

"Darah?," Yunho mengangakan mulutnya menatap bercak darah dari lubang Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang kini juga menatapnya dengan wajah sendu yang begitu menggoda.

"Kau masih perawan?," Tanya Yunho, sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh.

Jaejoong mengangguk malu, ia masih berada dibawah kendali alkohol dan mungkin obat perangsang yang Yunho berikan ?

Yunho tersenyum kearah Jaejoong sebelum kemudian ia meletakan kedua kaki putih Jaejoong keatas pundaknya dan mulai menggenjot lubang Jaejoong.

"Sakitttt..Y-Yunhooh..ah..ah.." Jaejoong mencengkram bahu berotot Yunho dengan kencang saat rasa sakit kembali menyerang lubangnya. Air matanya tanpa sadar menetes.

"Ssst..ahhh..sebentarhh lagieh kau akan menikmatinya baby~," Ucap Yunho sambil mencium kening Jaejoong. Ia begitu menikmati bagaimana penisnya seperti dihisap dan dipelintir oleh lubang Jaejoong yang sempit.

"Oh my gosh ! K-kau sempit sayang." Puji Yunho sambil terus menyentakkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Jaejoong hingga..

"AKHHH..lagiehhh Yunnie..lagiii.."Jerit Jaejoong kencang sambil mencium bibir Yunho, ia seolah tidak perduli jika orang-orang akan mendengar jeritannya.

"Hhhh..hhh.." Nafas Yunho terdengar memburu, ia mencium bibir Jaejoong saat merasakan ia hampir sampai diklimaksnya. Ia mengurut kejantanan Jaejoong dengan cepat hingga..

_**Sprut**_

_**Sprut  
**_

Yunho merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang saking nikmatnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jaejoong menikmati klimaknya. Ini klimaks paling nikmat yang pernah Yunho rasakan.

Yunho kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang juga kini mengatur nafasnya seolah habis berlari maraton.

Jaejoong nampak sangat seksi dengan baju V-neck yang masih terpasang-tidak-rapi ditubuh rampingnya. Ia memandang Yunho dengan pandangan sayu membuat Yunho seakan kembali kepuncaknya.

"Shit! Kenapa kau begitu menggairahkan huh !," Ucap Yunho sambil membalik tubuh ramping Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Jaejoong membuatnya menjerit nikmat saat merasakan penisnya seperti terpelintir. Ia menatap kagus tubuh Jaejoong yang memunggunginya, pinggang pria itu begitu ramping dan indah dan jangan lupakan kedua belah pantat seksinya.

Yunho kembali menggenjot lubang Jaejoong, dan kembali membuat ruangan itu penuh dengan desahan dari bibir manis Jaejoong.

.

"OMG ! YUNHO !,"

Heechul mengangakan mulutnya saat melihat ruangan tempat ia meninggalkan Jaejoong tadi terlihat sangat berantakan. Dan pria cantik itu juga dikagetnya dengan pemandangan dimana Yunho tengah bersandar disofa dengan sepuntung rokok dimulutnya dan ia dalam keadaan topless.

Dan jangan lupakan Jaejoong yang kini tidur bersandar didada pria tampan itu. Dari pinggang hingga lutut Jaejoongpun hanya ditutupi oleh jas hitam yang tadi digunakan oleh Yunho.

"OMG YUNHO ! Jangan bilang kau habis memperkosa sepupu'ku !,"

Yunho meringis kecil mendengar suara Heechul yang seakan ingin membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Pria tampan itu menghisap rokok dimulutnya lalu menghembuskan asap rokok itu asal.

"Aku menyukai sepupumu. Dia cantik." Ucap Yunho asal. Ia tidak perduli jika Heechul sudah meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Ia melirik Hangeng yang juga sudah duduk disudut sofa agak jauh darinya. Sahabatnya itu tampan cukup santai.

"B-bukan itu masalahnya Tuan Jung yang terhormat ! Masalahnya adikku itu masih kecil dan dia masih suci-aish kurasa tidak lagi !," Omel Heechul sambil duduk disamping Hangeng.

"Jangan berlebihan Heenim, Kau bisa membangunkan bidadari cantikku." Ucap Yunho sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas. Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada _ahjumma_ nanti ? Dan bagaimana jika Jaejoong marah padaku ?!," Tanya Heechul putus asa. Ia menjatuhkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa sambil menatap iritasi kearah Yunho.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, lagipula aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho.

"Maksudmu?," Tanya Heechul bingung, ia memandang Hangeng mencoba meminta bantuan namun Hangeng hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya melamar Jaejoong dan menikahinya." Ucap Yunho santai.

Oke.

Loading please..

...

**Satu**

**Dua**

**Ti-**

"MWO ?! Kau gila Jung Yunhooooo.." 

.

.

Yunho dan Hangen hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat kehebohan HeecHul. Tanpa mereka sadari, pria cantik dipelukan Yunho sudah membuka matanya. Ia terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka sejak tadi sebelum akhirnya senyum tipis terpatri diwajah cantik.

Kurasa Jaejoong juga menyukainya.

**THE END**

**Note : Sorry for typo, this's my old fanfic. I've post this one on fb early.**

**Last,**

**Review please**


End file.
